G CORP
G CORP could be considered one of the most essential developments in Gaian plot to date. On October 18th, 2004, Johnny Gambino began posting in his journal about construction, mysterious plans, and a flimsy excuse about giving Gino a swimming pool for his birthday. Savvy Gaians quickly found the G CORP guild, populated by LabTechs. These LabTechs started posting journal entries about working in a Secret Underground Test Facility, piquing the interest of the Gaian community. As time progressed, it became evident that G CORP was not what it seemed - Unless, of course, it seemed like a Umbrella Corp. style evil übercorporation. The journals talked of bioengineering, murder in the lab, strange experiments on animals, and then even on the LabTechs themselves. Certain LabTechs began to experience firsthand the evil of G CORP. LabTech722 was put into debt at Gold Mountain Casino, and agreed to be used as an experiment to offset his owed money. LabTech247 began to contemplate using his co-workers as test subjects. LabTech957 began to fear Taco Bell's Mind Control Sauce. As events continued, the LabTechs started to talk with the Gaian populace. Some notable examples of communication with users include the PM conversation with LabTech722 held by Paiden and Triskdaemon, which resulted in the distribution of the G CORP facility map, the interview that LabTech101 conducted with the Gaia Times, and (perhaps most notably), the ongoing relationship between LabTech247 and Whescha. These provided an extraordinary amount of depth to the NPCs, which made the eventual conclusion of the Halloween 2004 plot all the harder to handle. Gambino, wanting to impress, held a Halloween Bash at his mansion on the Isle de Gambino. G CORP (located underneath the mansion) allowed its employees to attend the bash, and hosted a retirement party for LabTech062, the most senior of the techs there. During this party, the LabTechs talked quite a bit with users, and 247 danced with Whescha. Also of note was the romantic storyline that took place on the beach between LabTech137 and LabTech138. The party culminated with the retirement celebration for 062. During this celebration, LabTech013, long presumed missing/dead under suspicious circumstances, made his appearance as a zombie, complete with exposed brain matter and missing eyeball. He infected the LabTechs with the zombie virus, much to the chagrin of the assembled audience. The techs escaped the room and began infecting users, and thus began the Great Zombie Shotgun-Pwning of 2004. After the end of the 2004 Halloween event and the subsequent destruction of the mansion, G CORP remained depressingly absent from the plot, aside from the appearance of the logo on top of the Tower of Gambino. During the Halloween 2005 event, Gino Gambino reconstructed the Secret Underground Test Facility, mistakenly thinking he was doing the world some good. Under LabTech123, the facility recreated the G-Virus, using a stock of Grunnies. At the moment when the virus was created, though, LabTechX released the Grunnies into the mansion, creating a chaotic flood of green rabbitry. The Grunnies infected almost every user at the party, and grew as parasites on some of them. However, G CORP once again assured its own destruction, as the chaos created a fire which consumed the mansion and the lab. G CORP, as it was before the event, looks to be defunct for now. It's secret Under Ground Facility is represented by the G CORP Guild.https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewforum.php?f=1736 Where the Underground Facility members posted their Journals, as ordered to do so by Johnny.